the new penguin
by skipperbro1536
Summary: one day at the zoo the humans left and it was closing time every body left and the zoo was closed...
1. Chapter 1

not very many people were there to bother the animals. Marlene would just be spending the day sunbathing as she normally would, the lemurs at their usual dancing and partying, the chimps at their usual game of checkers and/or chess, and the four penguins of course looking through the agenda for the day's scheduled duties. They figured just the normal routines. A few quick maintainances, and combat training.

The agenda surprisingly showed that a delivery truck would be droping off a small package at their very own habitat. Skipper was excited, and got the men ready for whatever it was. Rico was hacking out his usual weapons ready for whatever was about to show up, incase it was dangerous, Skipper and private were headed straight to the drop off zone to make sure it got there safely, and Kowalski was trying to think of whatever could have possibly been in the box. The inside of the penguins habitat was eerily quiet with just Rico and Kowalski inside. Kowalski was writing down many different theories on his notepad. One was the possibility of new material for the outside of their habitat. Another was just simply some Alaskan fish. He looked at the different possibilities, and sighed at his utter boredom.

"What do _you_ think is in there Rico?"

Rico just shrugged, and let out a rumbled groan smiling with his tongue sticking out slightly.

"That's what I thought." he held a wing up to his forehead, then slowly drug it down his face. What was so important about the delivery that it had to stay in the habitat? Surely, Alice could put it in storage. He figured he could wait to see it when it got there. Rico pointed up to the opening of the headquarters. A loud thud was heard at the top, and at this Kowalski was curious, and jumped through the opening to find Alice putting a small crate in the center around the moat of water. It was splinterous , and heavy looking.

"Maybe of all of them, this little spud will be normal." Alice said dropping it onto the island. She stomped away. It wasn't until she left, that Marlene, and the lemurs were there in no time. Marlene was mesmerized by the box. Julian was of course getting awfully jealous of the penguins having something he didn't.

"Maurice! Why do I not get the crate of whatever it is that the penguins are getting?"

"Fish and chips, man! We don't even know what's inside!" Skipper snapped. The side of the box said **FRAGILE.**

The four of them looked at it from a distance. Rico smiled at the crate, laughing devilishly with a stick of dynamite ready. Kowalski just sneered at the crate. Private was looking at the others then took a step toward it without thinking twice.

"Whoa easy there Private. We don't know what this crate could possible hold. It could hold anything, like a seal, or a killer whale, or a polar bear. We have to be on guard." Skipper held his wing infront of Private. The crate had a knocking sound coming from the inside. All four of them snapped to a defensive position. Private looked a little nervous. Skipper looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Understand my method?"

"I see Skipper." he said tilting his head.

"Actually skipper compared to all three of those mammals, I doubt any of those animals could even fit in a crate three times as big as this one, which I calculate could reduce our concern for safety by twenty five percent." Kowalski tried to correct him with certainty in his stance.

"Can't you see that there is no such thing as a safe mystery."

"I _like_ surprises" Mort sighed.

"Well I do not. So tell me what is in the box" he smushed Mort's face up to the box. Mort looked into the holes of the box.

"Ohh it has eyes."

"Eyes? Like a potato? It is a potato!" Julian cheered, ridiculously. Skipper raised an eyebrow. "What? Alice said it was a spud."

Skipper rolled his eyes, and locked his gaze on the box, keeping his wings up constantly just in case. He sneaked up towards the box. When he was within an inch of the box, he waved for them to go ahead, and approach it.

She only comes in once in a while. Other than that, nobody will pick you up."

"I promise." Marlene shook the wing, and led him out of the box. That's when Julian picked her up, ignoring Marlene's promise of nobody picking her up.

"Look everybody! Look at the brand new potato." Julian held him up, showing everybody how clueless he was. He licked his cheek sickeningly. Marlene pulled Patricia out of Julians grasp. "Yick that is one rotton potato."

"Sorry about that. You have to excuse King Julian. He's an idiot." She shook her head

"Hey that is royal idiot to you." he poked Marlene in the chest.

Name's Maurice. King's assistant."

"How do you do?"

he turned away from the three lemurs to the four penguins, who all had different expressions on their faces. he walked up to them, to shake wings. They all lined up to shake in an orderly manner. Private was the beginner on the left, then Skipper, followed by Rico and Kowalski. he shook with them warmly

"Private" he smiled bubbly

"Nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Skipper, head penguin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Rico" he said in husky jagged voice.

Next he walked up to Kowalski, hello kowalski my name is killer

nice to meet you killer i am skipper's option's

sounds tough

dont worry its ok i could handle it

so im sorry i am asking this but can i join your team

be right back skipper said kowalski options

well we could let him join

well sure he is a penguin and he did say he has some moves kowalski go get the paper's

while he was getting the paper's kowalski came back having the paper's

sign here here here and here while skipper said that killer sighs the paper he now was part of the penguins from madagascar

nice to be in the team skipper said

nice being with you killea private said

pleasant to be with you

now lets show you to the HQ

will things look right will when they show killer around find out next time

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

One day at the new York zoo it was a Monday at the zoo was going to have a prom on Tuesday at the zoovenier shop's skipper son killer was in the HQ trying to explain that he wants to go to the prom with Brittany while he was doing that Brittany came in the HQ and ask

Brittany: killer would you like to go to the prom with me at 6:00

Killer: sure

While killer said that and Brittany got out of the HQ skipper told his son killer that he couldn't go to the prom with her

Killer: but dad

Skipper: you are not going to the prom with her go with somebody else

Rose: you are not going to the prom with him go with somebody else

So killer and Brittany got dressed for the prom then sneaked out of their houses and meet theme at the zooveiner's when they saw each other they heard music and flashing lights in their killers heart was pumping so fast he could hear it beet while they went in the zooveiner shop they saw all there friends even king Julian son Prince J.J. Dancing while they were sitting down they heard a slow dance

Killer: would you like to dance with me

while killer said that Brittany blushed and said yes to dance with him even if it was a slow dance while they went to the dance floor Brittany hold on to killer and kissed a few times but prince j.j. grabbed her and started dancing with her killer got angry his face turned red he moved his tail then they kissed Brittany tried to push away but his tail was to strong killer got really angry and punched prince j.j. on the face 2 times

to be continued......

* * *

omg will killer punch prince j.j. so hard that will make him bleed a lot lol find out next time please review


End file.
